fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Oboro/Fates Quotes
Enemy Oboro Conquest Chapter 10 Vs. Corrin * Oboro: Wait... Aren't you Corrin? Lord Takumi's brother/sister? I don't believe we've met. I'm Oboro, his retainer. Usually I'd be under orders to protect you. Sadly, that's not the case today... Today we meet as enemies, so you'll have to forgive what I'm about to do. * Corrin: I understand, as I feel precisely the same way. It's truly a shame, isn't it? Oh, um... By the way, you should know you're making a really strange face. * Oboro: Huh? Ah, sorry about that. I do so despise Nohrians. So much so, in fact, that my face turns sour whenever I'm looking at one. Don't worry about it. It's nothing personal. * Corrin: So strange... Defeated Conquest Chapter 23 Death My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "I'm filled with strength. I'll defeat any foe that comes my way!" (surge) * "My weapon and I are both ready for battle. A poorly maintained weapon is worthless." (weapon exp) * "I wonder if someone dropped this? It looks very stylish..." (item) * "My weapon and I are both ready for battle. A poorly maintained weapon is worthless." (weapon proficiency) * "So you're picking out something for me to wear? Well, this should be interesting!" (accessory gift) ** "Nice! This is just what the sophisticated ladies are wearing right now—thanks!" (accessory gift, liked) ** "Oh, it's so stylish! Thank you so much!" (accessory gift, loved) ** "Wow! To think that with everything on your mind you'd remember my birthday! Thanks!" (birthday gift, friendship) ** "Birthday gifts are great. You're better." (birthday gift; married) ** "Grrr... Nothing seems to feel quite right." (accessory gift, refusal) ** “Um, I don’t think this goes with anything else I own…” (accessory gift: bath towel) * "Lord/Lady Corrin, I'm available to help right now if you need something." (idle) * "Keep an eye on me in the next battle Lord/Lady Corrin. I'll be doing my best!" (idle) * "Thanks for all your hard work! I've got nothing unusual to report." (idle) * "Oh, hey, Lord/Lady Corrin. Inspecting the troops?" (idle) * "I may head over to the tailor's shop. There is so much I could learn from them." (idle) * "Corrin, I know your patrols help keep us safe--thanks!" (idle, married) * "Keep working hard, Corrin! I'll let you know if anything comes up." (idle, married) * "Corrin, I'm not busy right now. Is there something you'd like to do together?" (idle, married) * "Happy birthday, Lord/Lady Corrin! Are you going to dress all fancy to celebrate?" (Corrin's birthday, normal) * "Happy birthday, Corrin. Of course I’d never forget the birthday of my beloved." (Corrin's birthday, married) Asking - Normal * "So! What do you like to do for fun when you have free time?" (hobby) * "Want to try fighting together in the next battle? I'll bet we'll look great together!" (team up) Replying - Normal * "I visit tailoring shops and study the latest fashions." (hobby) * "Great! We'll take 'em all on!" (team up) Asking - Married Replying - Married Asking - Child Replying - Child * "If you got me some fabric, I could make you some trendy clothes with it!" (gift) Private Quarters Friendship *"You need a wardrobe makeover, milord/milady? Leave it to me." (Invite) *"All right. I'm here! Are you going to let me give you a makeover?" (Invite) *"Oh! Let's take a look in your closet." (Invite) *"The two of you are so cute. I love seeing you like this." (Invite - Married) Bonding Lovers *"Welcome home, I wish you'd let me pick out your outfits" (Entrance) *"You're back! Hmm... Now what?" (Entrance) *"Hello there, Corrin. Why don't you slip into something more comfortable?" (Entrance) *"Whoa! Oh. It's you. I guess I fell asleep. I wasn't drooling...was I?" (Awakening, Good) *"Yikes, Corrin! What a way to wake up! Your hands are freezing!" (Awakening, Bad) *"Welcome home. That bath was SO nice. I could have stayed there all day." (Cool Down, Entrance) *"Thanks for cooling me off! I really need to go shopping for a lighter robe!" (Cool Down, Good) *"Time flies when you're having fun...and you and I have SO much fun." (Exiting) Bonding Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Prison Mess Hall Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Corrin's Birthday * "Happy birthday, Corrin! Are you going to dress all fancy to celebrate?" (Normal) * "Happy birthday, Corrin. Of course I'd never forget the birthday of my beloved." (Lovers) * "Hey, happy birthday!" Level Up * "Father... Mother... I will avenge you." (6+ stats up) * "Soon I'll be able to stop them for good." (4-5 stats up) * "One step at a time!" (2-3 stats up) * "I'll do better next time!" (0-1 stats up) * "Seems like I'm strong enough as it is..." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Confession Class Change * "I'll never stop learning new things!" Help Description ''A daughter of tailors and one of Takumi's retainers. Loves fashion. Hates Nohr. '' Roster ''A spear fighter from Hoshido who serves Takumi. Her family ran a tailor shop until her parents were killed by Nohrians, leading her to swear revenge. Still loves fashion. The quickest at getting changed. Born on 11/28. '' Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) Endgame (Conquest) (unused) DLC Pre-Battle Beach Brawl Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "THIS SCUM DOESN'T STAND A CHANCE!!" * "We can't lose!" * "We're gonna win!" * "I've got your back!" * "I'll protect you!" * "I'm so ready for this!" * "Is... that what you're wearing?" * "No dying on me!" * "We've got this!" Dual Strike * "Here we go!" * "Please hit!" * "How do you like this?" * "Me too!" * "Gotcha!" Dual Guard * "I won't let you die!" * "Keep your eyes open!" Critical/Skill * "You're gonna need stitches!" * "Oh, that's it!" * "You shouldn't have done that!" * "You are so last season!" Defeated Enemy * "How do I look?" * "That was great!" * "Looks like a win!" * "Is that all you got?" * "Naturally." * "Done already?" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "I owe you one!" * "That was great!" * "Thanks!" Defeated by Enemy * "N-no...no way..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes